User talk:LordTBT
Welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message. Cross Wikia Links Hi, I've put a cross link from the Literature Wikia's page on The Dark is Rising series to the main page here. I wasn't sure whether you were going to have a wikinode or "related" wikia page, but if you could please create a link back in the proper place, I'd appreciate it. Best Wishes -- CocoaZen 16:48, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi LordTBT Thanks for the welcome. Thanks also for your additions to the Will Stanton article. I'm a Wiki newbie, but seeing an article being built up from scratch by more than one contributing editor is a great way to learn how it's done, though I'll be sure to read the pages you recommended too. I look forward to being able to contribute some more material when I have the time; I hope this community grows. Gwion 20:34, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I suspect you're right about the size of the DiR community online. I don't think that these books have quite the following that Lord of the Rings has garnered over the years, which is a shame. I love LotR, but I never wanted to learn Elvish, whereas these books played a major part in my desire to learn Welsh. Let's hope that if the DiR Wiki community remains small, it isn't confined to just the two of us! Gwion 23:02, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I've made a start on a summary for Over Sea, Under Stone, which I hope to complete when I have some time, but feel free to make corrections or additions as you see fit. Gwion 19:05, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Obligatory Intro Stuff Just saying hi! I'm a bit tired to start poking around with anything tonight but wanted to announce my arrival, or something. ;) (And there is actually quite a large community around these books, it always just tries to stay a bit under the radar so as not to be inundated with screaming wanky fans. Yet another reason not to be excited for that travesty of a film.) ...okay, so much for that. I've started on Bran and Cafall, fixed a couple of things (like Will's mum is named Alice, not Anne) and so on. I have a good deal more on all of them to say, but it will REALLY have to wait till I'm conscious this time. Thanks for making this though, we needed one. :) -Ash Categories Hi LordTBT I've just been looking at the list of Categories and don't see anything relating to places or placenames in there. Trewissick is one candidate, appearing in two books, Tywyn is another. I recently visited Tywyn and may be visiting again in September, so I may be able to upload some suitable photos. If there are no place Categories, that probably means there are no Templates either. Gwion 20:16, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Right - the penny drops. Thanks Gwion 23:49, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Just another category question Should we make a category for objects like the manuscripts related to the grail? They are objects but I don't think they are a thing of power are they?--Proudofthefish 01:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Let's make this a functional reference Hi, I'm trying to expand this wiki to fill it out. if anyone wants to make these articles full of content, feel free. I'm sure that I've made many mistakes and have left out a lot of key information. I've been addicted to this since I first read the book 21 years ago so don't kill me for being a newbie on wiki. Chichirinoda Introducing myself Hi LordTBT, I've just found this wiki and as a long-term fan of Susan Cooper I'd be glad to help all I can in getting these pages fuller. I've added in some information about the three illustrators who did the artwork for the 1st editions of the DIR sequence, and uploaded scans from some of the books in my own collection. I would welcome becoming an admin - if only to be able to delete the pages I have unnecessarily added (!), thinking they would work the same way as on Wikipedia - they didn't, so if you don't actually want to give me the admin powers, would you please be kind enough to delete User:Abbeybufo/monobook.css, Template:Persondata and Persondata - Thanks Abbeybufo 20:10, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :PS - just found out can put {delete} request (have only used one pr of {} here so noone tries to delete your page!), so immeditate adminship not necessary - though happy to be one if you need any more Abbeybufo 09:43, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hi again - thanks for the sysop - found you through the DIR pages on english Wiki and as I have all Susan C's books bar one of her early adult titles, thought I'd pile in and help where I can. The 'physical bibliography' of the actual books, therefore is fairly easy for the editions I have, but I can see a re-read coming on so that I can contribute to some of the content/character pages from the 'wanted' list. Best wishes & thanks again Abbeybufo 21:16, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::PS - to verify my credentials - and maybe boast a little(!), if you have a copy of Dreams and Wishes, you will see that I am mentioned on page 173 - Abbeybufo 08:12, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::::PPS how do I get my name onto the admins & active users pages? Abbeybufo 09:41, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::::just removed links to the pages you deleted so they won't show in future 'wanted pages' list :) Abbeybufo (talk) • ( ) 19:52, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey, can you please join the Red Pyramid wiki? I will try to edit more on this if you will. the link is on my user page. Urgan Nagru-Furno3.3 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, all. This Series is the most beloved from my childhood. I remember purchasing the set at a Scholastic Book Fair in the fourth grade, and I have loved it faithfully ever since. I hope I'm not the only adult that still loves the series! I'd be happy to fill out/edit the Tethys page, but it was created as "Tetis." If your admin rights allow, can you change the name of the page or delete? Starting from scratch isn't a big deal.MrSmithers 03:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi LordTBT! I'm on RW, but I saw that you had a wiki on this series too and checked it out. I like it so I hope that I can help here as well!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 10:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hi hi